


You and Your Pussycat Face

by ptgreat



Series: Somebody Else's Robin [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking in strays is kinda Selina's thing, even when they don't quite fit into the regular mold of small and furry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Your Pussycat Face

**Author's Note:**

> Another really short piece. I'll probably add more to this later, be it a continuation of this or other slice of life looks into this 'verse.

Dick had gotten one spoonful of Crocky Crunch in his mouth when Sir Pounce-a-lot started yowling in the living room. He set aside his bowl of cereal and hopped off the island counter he’d planted his butt on for dinner. Primadonna and Lady Macbeth, sleek and black and completely unperturbed, wound around his ankles as he went to investigate. Was there a squirrel on the patio again? The ginger tabby was poised in front of the sliding glass door, his tail puffed out and his growl a persistent rumble. Dick swept the cat into his arms and blinked when he got a good look at Sir Pounce-a-lot’s problem. Batman was looming on their balcony, backlit by the fading light of dusk. So not a squirrel then. He smoothed Sir Pounce-a-lot’s fluffed tail and readjusted his hold on the piqued cat so he could slide the door open.

“Selina’s not here.”

Sir Pounce-a-lot hissed.

“But I’ll let her know you stopped by for a booty call.”

The man hadn’t been smiling before, but his mouth took a distinct downturn.

“I’m not here for a booty call.”

Dick pressed his lips together and stifled a snort. Things that were funnier when said by Batman. He was putting “booty call” at the top of the list.

“Sorry. I meant private interrogation.”

“Hn.”

Batman looked supremely unimpressed and very much still present. Shouldn’t he have pulled his disappearing act by now?

“Is there something you need?” Dick asked. “My cereal’s getting soggy.”

“What do you know about the Cat of Nine Jewels?”

“Wait, wait. Are you privately interrogating me?”

“It was stolen from Joel Cairo’s private collection last night--”

“That’s kinda sketch, don’t you think? I’m only thirteen.”

“--and replaced with a Hello Kitty lunchbox.”

Dick grinned, “Cheeky.”

The corner of Batman’s mouth twitched upwards briefly.

“Very.”


End file.
